<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hogsmeade love story in the making by eg1701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517830">hogsmeade love story in the making</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701'>eg1701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucy Weasley-Wood [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Hogsmeade, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has a crush, and Lucy and Juliette tag along for moral support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Weasley &amp; Original Female Characters, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucy Weasley-Wood [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hogsmeade love story in the making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have plans for angie in the future, hope you dig what i have in store eventually...and some of you are guessing already lol<br/>also i'm finally publishing this one i wrote when school was still in session.<br/>(especially since lucy is my character i project onto and i'm currently in need of some projection)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogsmeade in the winter was a beautiful sight, the snow covering the rooftops, reminding Lucy of the snowglobe she and Molly had in their room at home, the one that was enchanted to always snow and you never had to shake like the Muggle ones.<br/>
</p><p>However, despite its beauty, it was freezing, the ends of Lucy’s braids stiff and her face red and numbing. Lucy and Juliette trudged on however, following Angie in the general direction of the Three Broomsticks, the way blurry in the snow.<br/>
</p><p>“There’s no one I would do this for but you,” Juliette called over the wind. Lucy burrowed deeper into her scarf. Her hands were jammed in her pockets, but the wind seemed to cut through her regardless.<br/>
</p><p>Lucy heard Angie laugh, but she didn’t respond, and Juliette just rolled her eyes, smiling.<br/>
</p><p>“Are we sure that Anna is going to be there?” Lucy asked.<br/>
</p><p>“She better be,” Juliette replied.<br/>
</p><p>They’d reached the village, and darted inside, met by the warm fire and dim lighting of the Three Broomsticks. Lucy stomped the snow off of her boots and brushed off her shoulders. Juliette took her hat off and shook out her hair.<br/>
</p><p>“You get a seat,” Angie said, peering over the crowd, her tone sounding very far away, “I’ll get the drinks.”<br/>
</p><p>“You’ll look for your Hufflepuff,” Lucy said, sliding her arm through Juliette’s, “But yes, we’ll get a table.”<br/>
</p><p>Angie either didn’t hear Lucy, or ignored her, and made her way towards the bar. Lucy pulled Juliette past a rowdy group of wizards speaking what Lucy thought was German, and a few Ministry employees who waved politely, which Lucy returned.<br/>
</p><p>They found a table near the window, out of the way, but with a slight view of the rest of the pub. Lucy finally peeled off her coat and scarf, folding them over her chair as Juliette did the same.<br/>
</p><p>“So, Anna. What do we know about her?” Juliette asked, folding her hands on the table.<br/>
</p><p>“She and Angie met in Herbology,” Lucy said, “She’s a Hufflepuff in our year. She’s, from what I know, very popular in her house. Very well liked. Not the prefect, but still a favorite of the professors from what I know.”<br/>
</p><p>“And she’s stolen our Angie’s heart.”<br/>
</p><p>Lucy chuckled, “It would appear so. I don’t know how Angie found out she was going to be here.”<br/>
</p><p>Juliette shrugged and opened her mouth, but shut it when Angie appeared with three large and steaming mugs. Lucy took hers and wrapped her hands around it, letting the warmth seep into her hands.<br/>
</p><p>“Has the woman of the hour appeared?” Lucy asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Shut up Lucy.”<br/>
</p><p>Lucy smirked, “Thanks for the drinks.”<br/>
</p><p>Angie sat down and took a long sip of her butterbeer, wiping the foam off with her sleeve. “Of course.”<br/>
</p><p>She was jittery and nervous, Lucy could tell. Lucy had had a few crushes in her life, and she knew the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She hoped that it worked out for Angie, even if they just stayed friends. Angie and Juliette were the best friends she could have, and she was glad they’d all been sorted into Slytherin that first night at Hogwarts. There were a few people in other houses she talked with, mostly in classes, now that they’d moved onto their first year of NEWT classes and were much smaller and there were more than two houses in each. But she was fairly certain the three of them would remain close long after they graduated, when Lucy was, hopefully, working at the Ministry, Angie was a healer, and Juliette was off exploring magical creatures.<br/>
</p><p>The door opened again, and all three girls looked up at the gust of wind. Lucy jolted back out of her thoughts.<br/>
</p><p>At the sight of the group, Angie reached out and smacked Lucy’s arm to get her attention.<br/>
</p><p>“I see her,” Lucy said, “You have to play it cool.”<br/>
</p><p>“Cool,” Angie said, “I can do that.”<br/>
</p><p>Juliette rolled her eyes, “Are you going to keep staring? You look creepy and not cool at all.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh,” she looked back down at the table, frowning at being caught.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” Lucy took her own drink, and dumped it into the nearest plant, one of the Christmas trees that had been put up for decoration, “Go and get a refill and say hello on your way back.”<br/>
</p><p>Angie looked at the empty glass, and then nodded, “Brilliant. You’re brilliant.”<br/>
</p><p>“I know I am. Go on.”<br/>
</p><p>Angie scurried off, and Juliette moved over so she could watch.<br/>
</p><p>“She’s lovesick,” Juliette said, forlornly, “We’ve lost her.”<br/>
</p><p>“It makes for good entertainment, if nothing else. Our own romance has been… non existent?”<br/>
</p><p>Julitte sighed, “So we’re living through Angie? I suppose there are worse ways to live.”<br/>
</p><p>“Pretty much,” Lucy nodded, “At least Anna’s not one of our roommates. We’d never escape the romance. Dad always says they were lucky it was just them.”<br/>
Juliette giggled, “You think-”<br/>
</p><p>“Do not!” Lucy said, waving her hand, “They’re my parents. I don’t want to think about that.”<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry,” Julitte took a sip of her butterbeer and licked the foam from her top lip, “I’m just teasing anyway. I get what you’re saying. At least if she starts dating a Hufflepuff she can easily bring us snacks from the kitchen while we’re studying.”<br/>
</p><p>“You know what? Good point. I could use a late night snack while studying.”<br/>
</p><p>Juliette laughed, then let her gaze travel towards the larger part of the pub, and she motioned with her mug, “oh look. She’s talking to Anna.”<br/>
</p><p>Lucy looked over to the bar, where Angie was holding a mug and laughing at something </p><p>Anna said. Anna was, in Lucy’s opinion, very pretty. Soft features and short hair. She was bundled up in her scarf and matching gloves. And she seemed receptive to whatever Angie was saying.<br/>
</p><p>“Fingers crossed,” Juliette said.<br/>
</p><p>Lucy nodded, and when Angie started walking over, she quickly busied herself with the news someone had left on the empty chair. Angie returned, breathless, and set Lucy’s drink down.<br/>
</p><p>“Well?” Juliette asked, “you going to leave us hanging?”<br/>
</p><p>“I asked if she needed help with the new Herbology assignment,” Angie said, throwing herself into her chair, “And she said yes, and we agreed to meet in the library tomorrow to work on it.”<br/>
</p><p>“Study date,” Lucy nodded approvingly, “Wicked.”<br/>
</p><p>“You two are the worst,” Angie said, rolling her eyes, “Thanks for coming.”</p>
<p>"Course," Lucy said, "We're your best friends. What else are friends for if not hyping you up to ask out your crush?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed as always! remember to lmk people and places/events you want to see and i appreciate you as always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>